


A normal day in the Windsor household.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Drewtoru Friendship
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 3





	A normal day in the Windsor household.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Drewtoru Friendship

“We a need of cup that.” Drew read the instructions, pointing towards a beaker full of white fine powder ”We then mix it with this.” handing Satoru a beaker full of white liquid. “Then add a few drops from this vial which will cause it to change colour.”

“Perfect.” exclaimed Satoru, watching the mixture in front of them turn a pale pink “I have pre-heated the oven to 450 for 20 minutes and then bake till golden brown.”

“What are you doing.” Reed walked in emptying a jar of colourful paint water.

“We’re baking a cake.”

“Ok, then.” The absentminded painter replied and walked back up the stairs. “Don’t burn the house down.”

“Will do.” Satoru smiled and Drew nodded. “Now mix them in.”

“Now add this to that.” Drew handed a bowl of white granules to Satoru, “which should cause it to become fluffy.”

“We then need 4 eggs.” Drew read from the open recipe book and Satoru cracked 4 eggs in and immediately hissing could be heard from the mixture.

“What did you do?” Drew asked aghast “I don’t know.” Satoru, cried out loud, “We followed all the instructions. He looked down at the bowl and then pointed to the instructions, “We went step by step, and we added the right quantities. Perhaps it’s supposed to that.”

Drew peered into the bowl which had slowly stopped hissing and took a sniff of the mixture “Smells alright” he shrugged. “Let’s continue.” and Satoru nodded.

“Now we just needed to add this.” Satoru said adding in a pinch of white granules and then there was a loud bang as the mixture began to bubble and hiss. The bowl shattered and fell to the floor and melted as another loud bang occurred and rattled the windows in the kitchen.

Drew and Satoru looked at each other and then mess surrounding them, pink goop everywhere, which was proceeding to slowly melt the countertop. They looked at each other, nodded and backed away slowly.

“What’s was that.” Boys asked streaming down into common room and towards the kitchen.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Drew said shutting the kitchen doors closed behind them.

“Oh, well then.” Most of the boys shrugged and went back to their work used to the daily explosion. Drew and Satoru were alive and well and Windsor was still standing which was all that mattered to them but the conspirators were not convinced.

“Something doesn’t smell right.” The conspirators grimaced together when a loud hissing sound went off in the kitchen.

“Did we switch off the oven?” Drew asked Satoru, who paled and shook his head no.

“Code Red everyone.” Blaine yelled and the Windsors looked at each other and ran towards the fire alarm as sounds of shattered glass could be heard.

“What have you guys done now?”

Everyone turned to look at their extremely angry prefect and ran away, vacating the slowly smoking area, joined by other students who had heard the fire alarm. Drew and Satoru tried to run away as well except Charlie caught them by their lab coats.

“We tried to bake a cake.” Drew explained. “For Mother’s day, for you.” Satoru nodded and then paled at Charlie’s frown. “Happy Mother’s day.” Drew exclaimed and trailed off when he saw that his prefect was most definitely not pleased.

“Chaz.” Blaine said approaching them slowly, “You should probably not touch the lab coats.” gesturing at the now smoking items of clothing. Drew and Satoru looked at each other in panic and immediately shrugged out them, right on time it seemed as the coats soon burst into flames.

They paled and looked each other again as the kitchen blew up, shaking the whole house and the windows in the common room rattled.

“Right then, everyone out?” and Blaine nodded. Drew and Satoru gulped at their glowering prefect who was still scowling at them “You better have a good explanation for Howard and Ramsey because there is no way I am explaining this.”


End file.
